1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an erasing device for erasing information recorded on a record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recording/reproducing heads of the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses have been arranged either separately from erasing heads or to perform a combined function as erasing heads. In performing an erasing action on a record bearing medium, it has been the general practice of the apparatuses of this kind to shift the recording/reproducing head to a record track to be erased and to immediately carry out the erasing action by pushing an erasing button irrespective as to whether the apparatus is then in the recording mode or in the reproducing mode. However, with the apparatus arranged in that manner, there has been the probability of an erroneous erasing action on a wrong track as the erasing action is arranged to be carried out merely when an erasing instruction is given only once.